


It Was Rumored That

by BakedTofu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Felibern Week (Fire Emblem), Femdom, Knife Play, Late fill, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post Crimson Flower Ending, Tsundere felix, awkward domme bernie, domme drop, felibern week 2020, threats of CBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: An expansion on part of the Crimson Flower Bernadetta/Felix epilogue that reads, “The couple got along smoothly, though it was rumored that in the early years of their marriage, she once had to restrain him physically to prevent him from taking a trip to the Oghma Mountains to train.”For M rating/fade to black only read ch 1, the E rating is earned in ch2.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Felix had quietly been packing a bag of supplies. He was ever seeking to improve his skill, and had his sight set on the Oghma Mountains. He suspected some of the Slithers experiments were still running around there, and what a better opportunity to train than taking the beasts out by himself? He’d never been afforded an opportunity like that during the war. There were always strict orders that beasts be taken out in small groups at the very least. 

The reason he’d been packing his things quietly is because he knew Bernadetta wouldn’t be thrilled about him doing this. He regretted not doing more to improve his skill now that he was married. She didn’t want him going off to do “dangerous” things on his own. He knew she meant well, and he loved her, but she had no reason to be so irrationally overprotective of him. He’d leave her a note to delay confrontation, go train for a few months, come back, deal with the confrontation, leaving her enough time to feel better by her birthday. 

He finally had everything together. Now all he had to do was remain undetected as he left the note in a place Bernie would find it, and make his exit. He left it under a lamp on his night stand. It was visible, but not too visible. Hopefully it’d be a little while before it was found. Now, he just had to leave. 

Bernadetta was usually feeding her plants in the greenhouse at this hour. He should have been in the clear. 

But he wasn’t in the clear. 

For some reason, Bernadetta got a funny feeling. Something told her she should check on Felix, just to make sure he was ok. 

She opened the door just as he had slipped the note under the lamp. She stared at him. Something was off but she couldn’t tell what. 

Felix did his best to act cool. He knew if this happened he’d try to draw focus away from the letter, act normal, and head out. “How are the plants doing?” 

“What did you have there?” 

“Nothing.” 

She walked over to the lamp. As soon as she picked it up to read the letter Felix bolted. 

She skimmed the letter and realized what was happening. He asked her about this before. She said no. They had an argument about it. She insisted he not go. She thought it was settled. But she thought wrong. 

She immediately ran after him. 

Felix knew he was a fool to think he could outrun her, no one was better at running than Bernadetta was. Though she was normally running away from things, not towards them. 

Before Felix knew it, she had taken his sword, tackled him, and tied him up to chair. 

“You’re going to get yourself KILLED, Felix!” 

“No, I’m not-” he said struggling against the ropes holding him back. He didn’t want to admit it, but he found himself quite impressed with his wife’s skill in subduing him. 

“The Oghma Mountains? Near the RED CANYON? Where our whole class almost DIED? With all those MONSTERS running around? by YOURSELF? I DON’T THINK SO! I said NO the first time you brought it up!” she flailed her arms as she yelled at him. 

“Bernadetta, relax,” he tried to play it cool, “Stop being difficult, just let me go!” 

“NO! You’re not going ANYWHERE now!” 

“Let me out of this!” he continued to struggle, “I promise I’ll be fine!” 

“NO, FELIX!” she yelled, “YOU’RE STAYING HERE!” then she turned and ran out of the room screaming as she shut the door. 

“Bernadetta!” she heard him call as she ran down the hallway. She didn’t get too far before she stopped, and sat down on the floor to collect her thoughts. 

She panicked and left him tied up like that in there because she didn’t know what else to do. He had everything he needed to train HERE, at HOME. It made no sense that he’d want to go out into the DANGEROUS world, and not just outside, but to one of the most dangerous places in all of Foldan. She’d be lost without him. Did he really value his life so little that he’d risk throwing it away just to train. 

Meanwhile, Felix gave up on calling out to her. He figured she had run too far away to hear him by now. He angrily sighed. How on Earth did she manage to tie him up like this without him realizing it was happening? He was upset but quite impressed. No matter how he struggled he didn’t seem to be able to loosen his bonds at all. 

“Bernadetta,” he tried calling out again, “How’d you do this?”

This was almost a little exciting. Felix could admit when he’d lost to a stronger opponent, but he’d never lost quite like this. He felt his face grow warm as it flushed. He really wouldn’t be able to get out of this on his own, and things began feeling a lot tighter in his pants. 

Meanwhile, Bernadetta hadn’t been so far away that she couldn’t hear him. He had been quiet for a while. Maybe this had snapped some sense into him. She got up and decided she’d check on him. She lingered outside of the door, waiting for him to say anything else. He wasn’t making any noise now. His struggling had stopped. That had to be a good thing, right? 

She decided to open the door. She saw Felix, still bound to the chair, wide eyed, face flushed, with quite the bulge in his pants. They only made eye contact for a second before Felix turned away, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I won’t leave to train if it makes you this upset.” 

“Do you really mean it?” 

“You’ve shown me there’s still a lot I can learn from you.” He meant it, she’d bested him after all, and in more ways than one. 

Bernadetta smiled. 

“I uh... “ she was completely aware of the effect this had had on him, she was a little embarrassed, but the little rush of power she got knowing what tying her husband up had done to him.... No, this was probably too weird for the both of them, better to just untie him and pretend it never happened… even though it felt kind of exciting.. and kind of fun… and thrilling... “Sorry about that and uh....sorry, I uh... guess I should untie you now… sorry!” 

Still avoiding eye contact, his face grew redder, “You don’t have to...” 

“W-what,” she felt her own face getting hot now, “do you m-mean exactly?” 

“...don’t make me say it again.” Felix kept speaking, making things far more awkward than silence would have. “It’s not like I… like this… or dislike this... or... but if you wanted… aaaggghhh… never mind!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like I did end up writing more and bumping the rating up to E. 
> 
> I couldn't resist writing new awkward domme bernie.

Bernadetta stood there, looking at Felix still bound to the chair, debating her internal dialogue 

_ “Oh… he’s into this… he’s actually… into this. You got this Bernie. You can do this. You know the other girls you went to school with are all up to this kind of thing.. You’ve heard them talk about it--- but.…. UUUWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! I’m not sexy and strong and dominant like Edelgaaaard--- no, think positive thoughts! You can do this Bernie!” _

Felix still didn’t have the nerve to look at her, but he could sense she was just standing there, and the silence and the throbbing bulge in his pants were becoming too much for him to bear. He broke the silence. “... are you just going to stand there or are you gonna do something?!” 

“Ah!” Bernie snapped back into reality, “Sorry! Sorry! I’ll untie you now!” She walked over to him, reaching for a tie around his wrist, but then looked at his bulge and hesitated, internally telling herself. 

_ “No, Bernie. You are strong, and confident, and you can do this!”  _

She reached for his fly instead. 

Felix’s eyes widened, he looked down at her hands, opening his pants, he tried to speak but could only produce unintelligible noises. He let out a moan as she touched his cock, but immediately stifled it and tried his hardest to grunt in a way more appropriate for a man. 

“Y-you like this! I k-know you do!”  _ “You’re doing great Bernie, keep this up!” _

“You can’t just assume…. things…. like … thaaaaat” This really did feel amazing. He was completely trapped with no hope of escape, and now Bernadetta was stroking his dick. 

And then she started kissing him. He let her take the lead, he tried to linger as she pulled away, trailing kisses across his cheek and down his neck until she got to his collar bone and started biting. 

Felix was having a much harder time holding back those moans now. But then, out of nowhere she stopped. He sighed in frustration. 

“So you think you can leave because you like danger!” she stopped touching him and pulled back, “If you want danger, I’LL BE THE ONE TO GIVE IT TO YOU!” She grabbed a bow off the wall, loaded it with an arrow, and pointed it directly at his dick. “SORRY, BUT THIS IS WAR!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Felix’s eyes grew wide and he looked at his wife in fear, but he didn’t feel his arousal waver at all. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave!” 

“You’re actually scaring me!” his breathing became more shallow, and his cock twitched. 

“PROMISE ME, OR YOU NEVER GET TO USE THIS AGAIN!” she drew the bowstring further back. 

“Alright, alright! I promise I’ll never leave!” 

“Good.” she eased her bow and hung it back up on the wall. “Now since you’ve been good I think you deserve a reward.” 

He looked on in a mix of curiosity, fear, and arousal as Bernadetta slipped out of her shoes and pulled off her undergarments. Then she grabbed a dagger. He was afraid again, but something about seeing her walk towards him holding a knife was so incredibly hot. He had to look away again. 

“No, you need to look at me Felix.” she pressed the tip of the knife under his chin, and lifted his face up and to the right, so that he was looking up at her now. She pulled the knife back and showed it to him. “I'm g-g-going to ride you! And if you m-move or m-make a sound, YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!” 

“Just take it easy-” 

“I mean it!” she pressed the blunt end of the knife against his face again. 

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but realized that wasn’t allowed. He nodded. 

“Good, I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding” She wrapped her arm around him and straddled him, awkwardly adjusting her position several times before she got it just right. When she was ready she held the knife centimetres away from him. Then she started riding him,  _ “I can’t believe i’m doing this!!! I actually have him completely at my mercy”  _ she thought to herself. She began to feel him tremble beneath her, he was biting his lip and gripping the arms of the chair to stop from making any noise, but he was having trouble controlling himself. Bernadetta told him not to move but he had no control over this. 

“You cum before I say so and you DIE!” 

Satisfied Felix had been sufficiently warned not to cum just yet, Bernadetta began focusing entirely on her own pleasure. This feeling of control was overwhelming, she’d never felt anything like this before. She felt pleasure surging inside her and quickly came to climax, dropping the knife to the floor as she let out a moan and asked Felix to cum with her. 

He’d been barely holding on, and came as soon as she said he could. 

She kissed him when she finished, then stepped off of him and sat on the ground next to him, leaning against his tied up leg all happy.. And then it hit her. Everything she just did came flooding back to her and she couldn’t believe what she was capable of… .not just what she was capable of, but what she actually _ did _ , and to her  _ husband _ of all people. She immediately got up and started apologizing profusely, as she untied him. 

“....I” Felix was still stunned by the whole ordeal, it was the most thrilling thing he ever experienced. Clearly, he wasn’t missing out on anything by forging the Oghma Mountains… not with what his wife was capable of, “don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” 

“ I-I d-don’t know what got into me… I’m so sorry… I… you hated it didn’t you! You don’t have to spare my feelings… I’ll s-s-ign the divorce p-papers-” 

“Wait! No… you were amaz----I mean… I didn’t  _ not _ like it… it’s not like I’d…. stop you if you did this again.. or anything.” 

“Really? You don’t want a divorce?” 

“No… of course not.” 

“You really mean it?? Did you like it then?” 

“Please... don’t make me say it.” Felix looked away, his face was still pink after everything he’d been through. 

“I’m sorry…. But I need to hear you say it! I feel really bad about what I just did to you! … and I liked it… so that must make me some kind of a m-m-monster-” 

Felix took her hand, and spoke very quietly, in something of a mumble that was impossible for anyone except Bernadetta to decipher, “ilikedit….ilikeditalotIwantyoutodoitagainjustmaybewithsomesafteyprotocalsinplace…. So stop this already.” he sighed, “You’re not a monster.” 

Tears of joy began forming in her eyes, she buried her face in his chest as she hugged him, “What did I do to deserve youuuuuuu?” 

He awkwardly smiled and pat her back as he returned the embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then awkward bondage chair sex happened. 
> 
> Might bump the rating up to E and write more if I can manage it, but for now, this is all you get.


End file.
